


meteor

by zanark9nds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anger, Angst, M/M, Poetry, post-Kingsglaive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanark9nds/pseuds/zanark9nds
Summary: partner poem to 'constellation'; read in Noctis' POV





	meteor

**Author's Note:**

> ** read in Noct's POV! **
> 
> post-Kingsglaive sad times ;-;;

the sunlight was fine  
i remember lying in its warmth  
next to You   
the sunlight, and everything else, was Fine 

why did i learn too late   
that everything i knew  
would be taken away by the same warm rays   
that made me love you so much 

a sky of pure glass that kept me safe all this time  
somehow i always felt safer with you  
what did the world look like then  
you would never hurt me as much 

in a way i guess you did   
loved me in every possible shape and form  
but hurting me in one   
don’t ever try to tell me that your life was worth nothing 

i’m not the future  
because no one cares about a broken lineage full of dying kings   
gods older than time   
they’re laughing at me and it’s all i can hear

you used to be able to drown it out   
gentle hands with a gentler touch   
taking me higher where all i worshipped was you   
your name like a prayer   
all mine 

it didn't matter if i cried or whispered those words  
you'd drink them down   
like an elixir for life   
it was all you needed 

needing those hands to pull me under   
farther and faster and more and more and more  
until that sunlight shines on your skin again  
lights up your eyes like the fire in my chest 

tasting every part of you  
some kind of sweetness lingering   
mixing with the bitterness of tears   
that final night 

do you think in another life somewhere  
you would have loved me just the same  
my name wouldn’t mean more than who i am  
a hundred kings fallen since   
i’d rather worship You 

i wish i’d known what you said  
to the kings you hate so much   
i wish you had hated me

_this would have been a lot easier -_

when i see the sky brightened   
i know we’re both fated the same  
by kings that hate us   
and gods that won’t stop laughing 

the sun will always make me think of you   
eyes lit with want in the rays of dawn   
turning your skin into ash   
in your arms a broken crown  
but at least you won’t be there to see me die -

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! ;-;
> 
> for other works and updates you can find me over @animaswickedson on twitter! <3


End file.
